


when everyone else is sleeping

by Wallyallens



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, Legends team - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallyallens/pseuds/Wallyallens
Summary: prompt on tumblr: coldwave + "when everyone else is asleep". aka, nobody knows Len and Mick are married, and they decide to have fun with it.





	when everyone else is sleeping

“Do you think we should tell them?”

It’s a question Len asks quietly, even though he knows that everybody else on the Waverider is long since asleep. He knows this because he’d waited for hours before sneaking across the silent ship to his partner’s quarters, since they had been put in separate rooms, stumping his toe against the wall in the dark and hopping into Mick’s bed to lie his cold feet on his partner’s stomach. Mick had grunted then, and did the same again now, half-asleep beside him.

“Tell ‘em what?”

“That we’re married.”

Mick wakes a little, rolling onto one side to look at Len. It’s hard to tell in the light, but his lip seems to be drawn down in thought, watching Len seriously. “Do you wanna?”

“Yes,” Len says, “No. I don’t know. I don’t see why we should have to, it’s none of their business.”

“So then don’t,” Mick says, “I know, you know: that’s enough.”

Len shifts uncomfortably, “But . . .”

“But? Jus’ say it, Lenny.”

“But even though it’s none of their business, I don’t want to have to hide it.” Len says softly, taking Mick’s hand in one of his own, thumb rubbing across the silver ring on his finger. There’s a matching one on his own. “We spent too long doing that. And how have they not worked it out yet? I mean, we’re wearing _wedding rings_ for Christ’s sake. I call you my partner every five minutes.”

“Straight people,” Mick shrugs, “they’ll do anything to avoid the truth.” Then, a sly, deceptive smile creeps over his lips. Leaning closer, he suggests, “It could be pretty fun, though. Seeing how long it takes for them to work it out.”

Len laughs softly, shaking the bed as he does. “My money’s on a month.”

“I bet six,” Mick snorts.

The bet is set.

“My _partner_ ,” Len says at least twice a day, loudly. He meets Mick’s eyes from across the ship. They both try not to laugh. Nobody asks the nature of their relationship.

“Mick is my priority,” Len says, tears in his eyes and a genuine fear prickling in his stomach, and bet doesn’t seem so funny when his husband is missing and nobody understands why that means a part of _him_ is gone, too.

“Me and Mick are a package deal,” Len declares to anyone who even thinks that his partner isn’t necessary, barking the words out. He snarls, protectively standing between Mick and the others. Mick is necessary _to him_. Without him, Len didn’t think he could get through a day.

Still, nobody seems to notice the obvious. Len and Mick laugh until their sides ache, side by side in bed each night, until Mick leans over and says, “I’m gonna win this bet, you know.”

Len thinks that Mick will be proven wrong the next morning when he leaves his partner’s room at dawn – and bumps smack into Jax. The younger man blinks sleepily, eyes moving up and down as he takes in Len wearing only a shirt and boxers leaving Mick’s room – and simply nods.

“Sup, Len?”

Leonard is going to scream. He blinks, stunned into silence that Jax still hasn’t put two and two together, hastily shifting his shirt to cover the red marks up his neck as the younger man stumbles towards the nearest bathroom. _Teenagers_.

The next time, they’re about to go on a mission in Russia. Len is frowning in front of the mirror, struggling with his bow-tie and trying to hide a pout, when his husband’s large hands land on his shoulders, steadily him. Len closes his eyes for the briefest of moments. Turning around, he stands and let’s Mick tie the knot, straightening out his tie, standing close together in the bathroom.

“You good?” Mick asks.

There’s no complicated way of asking, no hiding his concern, nothing but Mick, openly giving a part of himself out to Len. It’s a side few people see. When he just hums in response, nodding, Mick accepts it as the truth and trusts him to speak up if that changes. Their relationship is so old and stable, it’s really that simple between them.

Mick adds, softly, “Come home safe.”

Len is a second away from kissing him when Raymond sticks his head around the door. “What’s up, guys? Rip says we’re touching down in five!”

Ray looks between Len and Mick, the latters hands on the formers hips, pushed against the sink, and grins happily as he trots off, saying nothing. Len shoves his face in Mick’s collarbone, “They’re going to be the death of me.”

Mick chuckles, the sound low in his throat, and Len’s head bobs with the motion.

“That’s a nice ring,” Kendra says, sitting beside Len at the kitchen table. She brings with her a smell of flowers and an easy smile.

“So are yours,” Len replies, nodding to her likewise sparkling hands. Kendra wears three rings per finger, ranging from actual gemstones to cheap costume jewellery, and Len can appreciate dedicating to an aesthetic and sticking to it. It’s sixty degrees in there and he is still wearing the parka, after all.

Kendra’s smile turns into a grin, looking from her own hand back to his, biting her lip in thought. “That’s the wedding band finger, you know.”

“I know.”

“Oh,” she says, nodding blissfully as she grabs her smoothie and turns on heel. “See you later!”

Len slaps his head against the countertop. Repeatedly. He didn’t know how more obvious they could be, below him sticking his tongue down Mick’s throat in the middle of Sunday dinner, but at this point he was beginning to doubt that even _that_ would do the trick. A hand meets his lower back as Mick slides into the seat beside him.

“They still haven’t worked it out yet?”

“These people are supposed to be heroes. Detectives. Stein has _3_ PHD’s. How have they not noticed yet?”

Mick laughs, “I’m telling ya – six months.”

Len huffs. They’ll see about that.

“I have an announcement to make!” Len shouts after their next mission, when the team are all ashen and bleeding and in the same place at one time. Turning dramatically, he grabbed Mick and tilted his partner, making out in the middle of Rip’s office until he had to come up for air, “There!”

“You coulda warned me,” Mick gripes, but the edge of his lip curves up in a secret smile.

“I’m sorry, what was your announcement?” Rip asks, looking entirely nonplussed.

Len all but screams. “WE’RE MARRIED.”

“Yes, I know that,” Rip says, walking forward. There’s something darkly amused in his eyes. “What’s the news?”

“Y-you knew?” Len asks, looking around the room. He’s met with sly eyes and half-hidden grins. “For how long?!”

“I always knew,” Rip shrugs. “It was in your files. I don’t know about the others.”

“I guessed right away,” Sara says, tapping her temple. “Bi-fi.”

“I figured it was your business,” Jax says, “And the professor agreed.”

“I thought you knew that I knew, I did compliment your wedding ring after all,” Kendra says, her arm around Ray’s waist. Her boyfriend just nods in agreement, giving them a shrug. Finally, Len is left to turn and stare at his husband, whose shoulders were shaking with barely contained laughter.

Len throws his hands in the air and leaves the room.

It’s not until much later, after he has moved all of his belongings into Mick’s room and they’re the only people still awake, again, that Mick asks quietly, “So who won the bet, then?”

**Author's Note:**

> im @ jeffersonjaxson on tumblr!


End file.
